The Savage And The Princess
by BelleFlorence
Summary: An SQ story slightly based on Tarzan. - Cora Mills is the Queen and has the Charmings as prisoners after ordering a guard to kill their daughter nineteen years ago. However, the princess Regina encounters a blonde girl injured in the middle of the forest and is absolutely sure that this girl is the Charming's daughter. - Regina has to teach Emma how to be human and protect her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my new story and it's thanks to "Bad girl1311" that this is becoming a fic. It was one of her prompts and then we shared different ideas about this and here it is the result!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: She is Emma Charming**

 **In the middle of the Enchanted Forest**

"The sun is setting, sir. Perhaps we should camp here before continuing."

"No, I won't fall asleep till I catch that panther, the Queen herself requested it and we can't go back till we have it and our time is running out."

"But sir, it is a black panther, and it will be pitch black in a while. It will be hard carry on with this mission if we have to carry fire with us."

"Boy! Do you want the Queen of Hearts to have your head over a stupid black panther?!"

"N-No sir…"

"Then let's keep moving. Come on, everyone."

This conversation occurred between the leader of the hunting squad and the new guy. This hunting team belonged official to the Queen of Hearts kingdom and they didn't only hunt for food but also for the fashion desires the Queen possessed. She had set in her mind that her new coat should be made of a black panther's fur, so the men had to deliver her that or else she would literally have their heads because nobody could reject anything from the Queen; and they already saw the Queen killing for less, so they weren't going to take their chances on coming back to the kingdom without the black panther.

 **…**

On the other side of the forest, there was another human, but she wasn't interested in killing any animals, in fact, the animals were her family, or at least that's what she felt like because she only worked through her instincts, just like them. She was sleeping upon a large branch of an old yet very steady tree; her back was against the surface of the branch, but it didn't hurt her one bit because her skin was already used to the environment around her, for a simple reason; this is her home. She has been living in the forest since she remembers, she never met anything else other than this and the only living beings she interacts with are other animals, but there are two specific ones that are very close to her and the three of them were like family. One of them was actually sleeping on another branch on the other side of the tree, he was a gorilla, she remembers the first time she saw him, and they instantly clicked, he was the child of the gorilla family that actually took care of her. The two of them were still young so they did lots of silly stuff and adventures all around the forest, but there was somebody else who balanced them which was a black panther, she was older and wiser and calmer, she was basically the one that usually found them in a dangerous situation or hiding from other animals because they decided to pull a prank on them; last time she found them underwater while she was taking her break for a drink and then realized that their gorilla family was searching for them and they looked rather pissed off, so she assumed they got in trouble again. She tried sometimes to hide their mistakes but other times she would scold them with her growls or basically pinning them against the ground with her strong paws to let them know they shouldn't continue with their attitude.

The blonde human sleep peacefully, unlike her gorilla sibling who liked to wake the entire forest with his snore but after several years she was already used to it. Her left leg was lying on top of the branch as the right one hanged in mid air along with her left arm; her right hand just gently rested upon the tiger fur that covered her breasts. Adding fur to cover her skin was a thing she was determined to make it happen a few years ago because it started to bother how everyone else had fur. At first, she realized that her hair was long enough to cover part of her shoulders and her breasts but it still wasn't enough for her, so when she came across a dead tiger she had the idea of using sharp rocks to remove its fur and put it on her. It took her awhile till she found the best way to make it work and she wasted a lot of the fur in order to get it right, so the only thing she has left of it is only enough to cover her breasts and private parts. – She doesn't feel like it is right to kill other animals if you aren't going to eat them or to protect yourself, so she'd never go after one to get more fur and use it; plus, her gorilla family wasn't very pleased at first when she showed up with that fur but with time they accepted it.

Something woke both siblings and they were very startled by that noise, not because it was loud because it sounded like it came from afar, - their ears were trained to catch those sounds, - but because it sounded like a painful growl from their panther friend.

The human looked at her sibling gorilla and just between staring at each other they knew what they had to do, so they quickly began to move in the direction from where the sound came from by swinging between branches, but it got to a point where the human jumped onto the gorilla's back and that way he could carry them faster to the source of their friend's growl.

But they weren't ready for that they saw, there was a bunch of hunters aiming their weapons at their friend. The human girl slowly got off her sibling's back and positioned herself on the branch just like him. One of the hunters aimed a crossbow at the black panther and shot the strong arrow to its left shoulder, making the black panther growl once more in pain; they had to do something. The first one acting was the gorilla, he jumped forward from the branch and landed on the ground because there was a big gap between the trees on that area, but that also left him vulnerable to the hunters.

"Sir! It's a gorilla!"

"Everybody, stay still!" The leader shouted knowing with gorillas they had to stay very still so they wouldn't get hurt by them, but that still didn't stop the gorilla from charging against another human; clearly angry. The other squad members refused to harm him because it was better losing just one man, so they remained still. However, they realized that the gorilla wasn't going to leave them alone because he was about to charge for another hunter, so they all decided to attack at the same time. They managed to injure him with three poisoned arrows, making him fall on the ground while he groaned and slowly began to lose his consciousness. – Everything happened so fast, but the blonde human was on the branch still watching it all, and seeing her sibling getting attacked was all she needed to know she had to overcome her fear and curiosity (because they looked different from anything she has ever seen); one hunter that had a sword, walked up to the gorilla and rose his blade, ready to strike him, but that was the moment the blonde human jumped off from the branch with all her strength and managed to land right on top of the hunter. Both groaned in pain because of the impact but the hunter was clearly in the worst state because the blonde girl quickly moved away from his body on her fours, like a gorilla.

"Sir! It's a girl!" One of the hunters gasped as he decided to help his injured mate.

"What the hell? What is she doing here?" The leader hunter asked as he stared curiously at the human girl. This didn't make any sense. Where the hell did she come from? And why was she attacking them? "Hey, what's your name?" He asked while approaching her. He decided that perhaps they should help her out, after all, this wasn't a safe place for a young woman like her, plus she had a very odd appearance.

She only growled at them and held her ground even though she was shaking; all she could think about was that her family was injured, and she had to help them, so with all the courage she had, she decided to press her palms against the ground to push herself forward and upwards to tackle the leader. She was doing her best to attack him like she learned with her gorilla family and her panther friend, so it was a fusion of attacks from both animals.

The leader gasped and groaned in pain as he tried to push the blonde off him, but despite her slim figure, she was actually pretty strong.

"Sir, should we take her down?!" One of them asked aiming his crossbow.

"Don't, you fool! You will get me too!" The leader screamed and after a big struggle, he managed to punch the girl and push her aside to get her off him.

She groaned at the sudden pain from the punch against her cheek and slowly got on her usual position on the ground which was just like the gorillas; she just stared at the other humans with pure anger in her eyes and she clearly looked like another animal.

"I-I don't understand. What are you?!" The leader shouted, quick to grab his crossbow and aim it to the blonde.

The girl only did her best impression of a gorilla growl and banged on her chest, ready to attack them again but the newest member of the squad freaked out at such sight and shot an arrow at her way. It wasn't a precise shot because he didn't kill her, but it was enough for her to scream in pain because it pierced her right arm. She had never felt such pain, the only memory she had of a similar pain was when she fell from a tree and couldn't move her arm for a while.

She stared at the arrow on her arm and grabbed it, but then quickly let go of it because it only hurt her more. What was she going to do? They were about to take her down like they did with the panther and the gorilla, but she wanted to save them, she wanted to take them away from here, so she made noises to get their attention, wondering if they were even awake. Her black panther friend was all bloody from her wounds and her gorilla sibling was just lying on the ground, not moving at all. Her sounds became desperate and louder as tears fell down over her cheeks like a waterfall.

"What is happening?" A hunter whispered as they all aimed their weapons to the blonde girl. She wasn't making any sense to them and the only thing that told them she was indeed human was her appearance because other than that she sounded just like any other animal and acted like one as well.

The girl carried on with her random noises that sounded anything but human and realized that her animal family wasn't responding to her and she was starting to feel her heart breaking, an emotion that she hasn't felt before.

"Sir, should we take her down?" One hunter asked.

"Sir, I don't think that's the best thing to do! She is clearly harmless now and something weird might've happened to her. Maybe we could bring her to the Queen? Maybe she is a runaway?" Another hunter suggested.

The leader just kept staring at the girl in front of him. It didn't feel right to kill her. The best option was indeed to help her, even though she just had attacked them, but he figured she was just clueless about everything, she wasn't acting like a rational human would, so there was definitely some big story behind this girl. "Fine, grab her, but be careful," he ordered as he watched his men approaching the human girl, however that clearly wasn't something she'd accept so easily, so she began to crawl away from them as they approached her, but it was a hard thing for her to do because of her right arm. – One of them decided to tackle her but that got him a kick right on his nose and as he curled up on the ground in pain, she figured the best thing she needed to do right now to survive was just to run, even if it broke her heart leaving her family behind.

She began to crawl faster with just one fist against the ground, but she realized that they were determined to get her, so she pushed herself up, to stand up with only her two legs and began to run. This was something she found a few years ago; that she was faster on her two legs, she saw that her family did that sometimes but it wasn't that common for them to do, so she'd usually just stick with what they did but when danger was close, she would use her both legs to run as fast as she could and that's what she did because they keep on following and shouting to each other orders to get her.

She didn't know what was going on, she didn't understand why they were so determined to get her and she didn't understand why they were so different from all the animals she has ever seen. She kind of felt like they looked like her? But at the same time, they didn't, because they were monsters. Monsters, who killed her sibling and best friend; monsters who would die on her hands once she was healed and ready to strike them again. It could take awhile but she was definitely going to make them pay; she had to avenge them, and this was too another emotion she had never felt before, but it clearly started up a wild fire within her gut, even if right now she was scared to death.

"Hey, stop!" A hunter shouted as he shot another arrow towards her direction and the girl had turned her head around to see if he was close resulting on having the arrow scratch her cheek as it flew forward.

Another wound only built up more fear in her, so she tried her best to run faster, with her right arm pressed against her chest. – She came across one of her favourites trees to climb up with her sibling gorilla and when she looked over her shoulder, she realized that the hunters weren't close, so before they could see her, she quickly began to climb it up, even daring herself to use her right arm, even though she groaned in pain every time she moved it.

In a few seconds, she was settled upon a branch that was high enough to not catch the hunters' eyesight so easily, especially because it was dark. As they passed underneath her, she held her breath, pressed herself against the trunk of the tree and hoped they would just carry on with their steps and so they did. She decided to wait a couple of minutes just to make sure they wouldn't turn back and catch her; she also focused herself on the noise they caused to know when it was definitely safe to come down. – When there was no more noise from them nor the sight of their fire, the girl finally managed to breathe normally after such an awful encounter with other humans, but it was now that the adrenaline was disappearing and the pain from her arm was only getting stronger, so she figured the best was to just get down from the tree and find some water to clean herself and drink, then she could search for her family; maybe they were fine, she hoped they were.

The girl looked down at the branches underneath the one she stayed and slowly began to climb down, but unfortunately, she slipped and decided to use her right arm in order to grab onto another branch but obviously that didn't work, so she just fell. Her body hit several branches on the way down till it finally slammed against the ground. – She was out cold.

* * *

 **Next morning in the Enchanted Forest**

"Your grace, please wait!" One of the royal guards shouted as he followed the princess with a horse.

The Princess Regina Mills was riding her horse as fast as she could because she loved the adrenaline of it. The guards should be used to this behavior by now, but she always took them by surprise and it was hard for them to catch up with her because she was very skilled with her horse. – Regina just laughed after hearing the distressed guard, it kind of amused her making them chase her because it feeds her ego knowing that she could go faster than them, at least, it was the only thing she felt like she succeeded since her mother was never pleased with anything else she did. "Come on, sir Harry! Keep up with me!" She shouted at him as she didn't slow down on a bit for him.

However, something made her quickly stop the horse, she almost went flying forward because of how brute and sudden she had to stop; even the royal guard passed right by her because he couldn't stop as soon as she did; but once he managed to do so, he left his horse and rushed his way to the princess, afraid something happened to her or else she wouldn't have stopped so quickly. "What is the matter, Princess Regina?"

"There's a girl, over there," she said as she pointed at a figure that was lying on top of the ground and had several leaves covering her body. Regina quickly got off her horse and slowly approached the girl, afraid that this could be a trap and bandits would jump on her on the next second; the guard had thought the same thing because he reached out for his sword and grabbed her by the elbow in order to make her stop.

"I don't think that's a good idea, my lady," he sounded concerned, but he was also very curious about this girl.

"She's injured!" Regina gasped when she caught sight of an arrow stuck in the girl's arm. She removed her arm from the guard's hold and rushed her steps to the girl's body. She quickly got on her knees and began to remove the leaves that covered certain parts of her body, and the next thing she saw made her gasp again and then go extremely quiet and still.

"What is it, my lady?" The guard tighten his hold onto his sword and approached the princess.

"Its-" she bit onto her tongue, refusing to answer him because she figured if she did that something terrible would happen to this girl, something worse than the state she is right now. "We need to take her back to the castle, we need to attend to her wounds," she informed him as she stared at the blonde girl's face. She had wild hair, a scratch upon her cheek and she looked very dirty, but despite all that Regina found her rather…beautiful.

"I don't know about that, princess, I don't think the Queen would allow such thing and we don't even know her. What if she is with the bandits?"

Even if he thought he was being reasonable, Regina knew that she was the only one between the two of them that truly knew the identity of this blonde girl, and she had to take her back to the castle, one way or another. "If you won't help me, I shall take her on my own," Regina said determined as she reached out for the blonde's body but still unsure on how she was going to pick her up and put her on her horse. She wasn't even strong enough to lift her three feet off the ground.

The guard watched her struggle with the injured girl and then he decided to give in because he knew when the princess decided to do something, it was nearly impossible to make her back down from it. "Let me do that, my lady," he told her as he got on his knees and gently picked up the blonde, bridal style, and noticed how light she was, so it was easy for him to carry her to his horse and lay her upon it. – Regina cringed at the position the girl was in and the guard even tied a cord around her and the horse, just to make sure she wasn't going to fall from it as they made their way to the castle. It clearly wasn't the most comfortable thing out there, but it was needed in order to bring her with them.

* * *

 **The Castle - Hallways**

"Regina, I can't believe you brought a stranger into our home!" Zelena hissed at her younger sister as she held her new-born child, who was sleeping peacefully.

"She was injured! What was I supposed to do?" Regina said half whispering and half yelling because her niece was sleeping and because she didn't want anybody else to overhear their conversation; she already had to pay the guard that was with her, to make sure he kept his mouth shut about the blonde girl.

"Leave her there! You don't know if she is dangerous, sister."

"She is not dangerous, she is-" Regina looked around to make sure nobody was there "-she is Emma Charming, it's like, impossible for her to be dangerous," she said, remembering how pure and kind the Charming's were.

"How can you be so sure of that? It has been nineteen years since her birth and mother ordered a guard to kill her when she was born," Zelena tried to reason with her sister, but it was impossible, because Regina had enough information to know that the person that slept on the other side of the door they were standing in front of, was definitely Emma Charming, daughter of Queen Snow White and Prince Charming, who were living in the dungeons for twenty years; her mother's doing after taking over their kingdom.

"I spoke several times with Snow White and she told me that her child born with a birth mark on her belly and I saw that birth mark on her," Regina pointed at the door from the bedroom.

"Do you even know how many people exist out there that could have a birth mark on their belly?" Zelena frowned at her sister, she clearly didn't think this through, she just acted because of her kind heart, something that usually got her in trouble because their mother thought kindness was a weakness.

"Maybe, but how many could we encounter in the forest looking like she did? It's clear she has been living out there for a while, Zelena. She was all dirty when I found her, and she was wearing these two pieces of tiger fur to cover parts of her skin," Regina informed her, hoping that her sister would believe in her gut, it was obvious that this girl was a strange encounter and they should find out more about her just to find out who she really is.

"Fine, let's imagine you are right, what will you do about that? Introduce her to the Charmings? They won't and can't be a happy family, Regina. Plus, how are you going to hide her from mother?!" Zelena hissed again, already thinking about how their mother was going to react to this. She would show them a good punishment and clearly, Zelena would be involved in it because she was here, discussing this with her younger sister.

"Girls, what are you two plotting this time?" A male voice broke through the empty hallways as King Henry Mills approached his daughters, one by blood and the other by affection.

Both girls jumped startled by their father's voice, but still relieved that it was him and not somebody else. Zelena looked at Regina, hoping that the brunette princess would tell their father about the blonde girl, but Regina refused to look up at Henry's eyes, so it was clear to him that something happened.

"Regina, my dear, what did you do this time?" He asked with a sigh but still in a loving way. It was usually Regina who got herself into trouble, Zelena decided to carry on with their mother's wishes in order to not get herself into trouble. That's why right now she is married to a lord she doesn't like but is in love with the child that marriage brought her.

"Daddy, you have to understand that I wouldn't do this if I wasn't absolutely sure-" Before Regina could continue, there was a loud crashing sound coming from within the bedroom the blonde girl rested at.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Should I continue this story or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I am glad you guys want to see where this story is heading. There will be a lot of fluff in here because Regina needs to teach Emma how to be a normal person, and her first task today is forcing Emma to wear clothes, which is something she clearly doesn't want to and doesn't understand why other people wear clothes.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Friends & Clothes**

" _Girls, what are you two plotting this time?" A male voice broke through the empty hallways as King Henry Mills approached his daughters, one by blood and the other by affection._

 _Both girls jumped startled by their father's voice, but still relieved that it was him and not somebody else. Zelena looked at Regina, hoping that the brunette princess would tell their father about the blonde girl, but Regina refused to look up at Henry's eyes, so it was clear to him that something happened._

" _Regina, my dear, what did you do this time?" He asked with a sigh but still in a loving way. It was usually Regina who got herself into trouble, Zelena decided to carry on with their mother's wishes in order to not get herself into trouble. That's why right now she is married to a lord she doesn't like but is in love with the child that marriage brought her._

" _Daddy, you have to understand that I wouldn't do this if I wasn't absolutely sure-" Before Regina could continue, there was a loud crashing sound coming from_ _within the bedroom the blonde girl rested at._

* * *

 **Castle – Guest Bedroom**

Both sisters looked at each other when they heard the loud noise and the first one taking action was Regina who quickly stepped inside the room, preparing herself for whatever her eyes would see.

There was a broken vase on the ground. That would explain the sound they heard but when Regina's eyes landed on the bed, her heart stopped for a second because Emma wasn't there, so she rapidly began to search for the blonde girl while walking around the rather large bedroom.

"Where is she?" Zelena asked as she stepped inside after her sister, but very cautious because she had her new-born child with her and she wasn't going to take any chances.

"I-" Regina was ready to answer her sister that she didn't know but that was when she spotted Emma in a corner. "There you are," she breathed out, relieved. Slowly, she approached the blonde, who was on her fours and hissed at her?

"Did she just hiss?" Zelena asked with a confused frown.

"Girls, what is the meaning of this?" Henry asked them, hoping, they could tell him what was going on, but all he saw inside that bedroom was a broken vase and bed sheets on the ground.

Regina looked at her father, over her shoulder, she wanted to answer him, but she didn't know what to exactly tell him. Plus, she needed to deal with a scared Emma right now because it was clear the blonde girl was frightened even though she had a determined look on her face, but Regina figured that was because she wanted to show them she wasn't afraid. "Hi," she spoke gently and slowly got on her knees, staying five steps away from her but at the same eye-level, hoping that would help the situation. "I am Regina, what is your name?"

The other girl who looked to be almost her age still kept her defensive position. Her back was all pressed against the wall and she had her fists clenched against the ground, she even growled lowly when Regina moved to squat down. – She didn't know what was going on. Her body hurt, and her memory was all blurry. She doesn't remember how she got here, she just knows she should trust her instinct and act on it, and that instinct was telling her to be defensive about this.

"'Gina, be careful," Zelena spoke as she still stood by the doorway, refusing to step any further since she realized the blonde wasn't friendly; and she was different…she just looked different in every aspect, not just her tiger fur patches of clothes that only covered what was necessary, or her wild long hair, it was the way she acted. She didn't act like a human would.

"Regina, who is that?" Henry asked, preoccupied and quickly approached his brunette daughter but stopped because Emma let out a loud growl towards him. "What was that?" He gasped at the sound and stared into wild green eyes. It was like looking into an animal's eyes.

"Daddy, please calm down, I know what I am doing," Regina reassured him but then her eyebrows shot up when she heard Emma's growl, her eyes landed onto her figure and she began to inspect every single detail about her; then everything slowly began to click in her mind and she realized that Emma wasn't like them. "How long have you been living in the forest?" Regina asked her as she tilted her head to the side and slowly crawled forward to try to get closer to her, but she only managed to move a couple of inches because Emma was pressing her back more against the wall and growling lowly at her. "Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you."

"Someone needs to explain to me what is happening, and I'd rather have that explanation right now," Henry said with a stern voice which was something unusual to hear from him, but this situation was definitely something he wasn't expecting.

"Regina thinks she found the Charming's daughter," Zelena answered him, gently rocking her baby in her arms. "She found her in the forest and brought her. It seems she is wounded."

"The Charming's daughter…" Henry stared at the blonde, "that's impossible…Cora ordered a guard to kill her," he said in a low tone, hating his wife's decision.

"That's what I thought too, daddy, but," she looked at him over her shoulder, "Snow told me that her child had a birthmark on her belly and she has that birthmark!" Regina pointed towards Emma's figure and both Henry and Zelena tried to look at the mark, but it was impossible since Emma's position would hide her belly.

"But dear…there's a lot of people who have a birthmark on their belly, how do you know for sure it is her?"

"That's what I told her," Zelena commented.

"Could you two have a little faith in me from time to time? I just know it is her," she said before looking back at Emma with a small smile.

The blonde was still confused and afraid of everything; but for some reason when Regina's dark eyes looked right into her green ones, she didn't feel as frightened as she was before. She was actually calming down.

"It's okay, I am a friend," Regina kept her tone soft as she started to crawl towards Emma again and only stopped when she noticed the blonde's posture going stiff again, but now she was only a step away from her. They were very close, and Regina didn't feel like the other girl would attack her, unlike her father and sister who were on their toes, hoping Emma wouldn't snap. "See, friend," she repeated and slowly stretched out her hand towards her.

Emma's curious and fierce green-eyes only left Regina's when she saw that hand moving towards her; she stared at it, wondering what she would do but then it just stopped a few inches away from her. Regina was testing waters, she wouldn't touch the blonde if she didn't want to be touched. But Emma was curious about the brunette's hand, so she slowly grabbed that incredible soft hand.

Regina was surprised that Emma grabbed her hand, but she smiled and allowed the blonde to inspect her hand. She could tell that Emma spent a lot of time in the forest, her skin was rough, its texture was similar to a rock or the trunk of a tree. "I am Regina," she pointed at herself with her free hand, waiting for Emma to pay attention to her, but she didn't, because she was too focused on inspecting her hand. "You are Emma," she pressed on and now pointed at the blonde and that got her attention.

Emma looked up at the brunette with a frown and tilted her head to the side, wondering what she was talking about. She didn't understand what she said, and she didn't understand how come she didn't make noises like her to communicate. But Regina repeated one more time their names and the blonde decided to imitate her or try to. "Re-gi-na…" her voice was all broken and it sounded very weird, but the princess was delighted.

"Yes! I am Regina," she said with a big smile and pointed at herself, "and you are Emma," she pointed at her, "can you say it? Em-ma."

"Em-ma," the blonde tried her best to repeat her and even if it didn't sound as perfect as Regina, she was getting it. She even pointed at herself with one of her hands since her other hand refused to let go of Regina's.

"Yes, that's it!" Regina kept her big smile and gently squeezed onto Emma's hand that was still holding hers. "We are friends."

Henry and Zelena just watched the entire thing like they couldn't believe what was going on in front of their eyes and in the end the first person to break the silence between them was Zelena, with a scowl and her usual sarcastic comments. "Great, you have got yourself a new pet."

"She isn't a pet," Regina almost hissed and looked at her sister with a frown.

"She certainly doesn't act human. She can't even speak!" Zelena was only talking like this because she wanted to reason with her sister. "Have you thought that maybe her place is in the forest and not here? It's obvious she doesn't belong here, Regina."

Regina only looked back at Emma, refusing to answer.

"My sweet girl, your sister has a point," Henry started as he looked at his brunette daughter and at the blonde girl. "We don't know for sure if she is the Charming's daughter and they definitely won't recognize her. It has been nineteen years."

Yes, nineteen years since Cora took Emma from the Charmings and ordered a guard to kill her since she was determined to let her enemies rot in the dungeons and suffer for life. – Regina was born a year after and she was always a curious little girl, so with time she found the Charmings and started to bond with them without her mother knowing. Henry even helped Regina sneaking out sometimes, but he never thought it would lead to this. He just wanted his brunette daughter to have a kind heart and not to turn out like her mother.

"It doesn't matter, I know it's her," Regina mumbled as she stared at her hand holding Emma's, "I will help her act like us, the Charmings will be happy to see her. Whether or not they recognize her, they will certainly recognize the birthmark," she pointed out, hoping they would because she wanted to prove her sister and father wrong, so they would support her on this.

"And then what?" Zelena almost barked that question, clearly pissed that her sister wasn't seeing the danger they were going to face if their mother found out.

"Then we make this kingdom good again," Regina whispered those words and Henry and Zelena frowned before looking at each other, wondering if they heard her right because they certainly hoped they didn't. It was too dangerous to go against Cora.

"I can't believe this," Zelena said with a frustrated sigh as she walked out of the room.

"Zelena," Henry called out for her and was ready to follow her, but he didn't know if it was right leaving his other daughter alone with the blonde girl.

"It's alright, daddy. Go to her, I will be fine. Emma won't hurt me," she reassured him with such confidence that he almost believed it. Either way, he decided to leave the room and close the large doors on the way out.

"Now, Emma…let's get you something nice to wear, shall we?" Regina said with a big smile as she looked at the other girl who seemed way more relaxed when Zelena and Henry left. The princess just hoped she kept her calm posture for a while.

 **…**

But obviously, the universe was against her. Getting Emma to dress something was the hardest thing Regina ever did in her entire life, mostly because the blonde wouldn't stay still nor stand up straight. "Emma, please, I need you to straighten up your back and be still," she said for what it felt like the hundredth time.

Emma was on her fours on the ground, poking a dress that she made Regina drop. She wondered what it was but she saw that it had almost the same design as Regina's. So curiosity took over her and she stretched out to grab the bottom of Regina's dress and lifted it up, above her head, so she could see what was inside; she only caught a glimpse of Regina's legs before the princess yelped and swatted her dress down while taking a step back.

"Emma!" She stared shockingly at the blonde girl as a blush crept over her cheeks. It took her a couple of seconds to calm down but when she saw Emma's confused face, she figured that the blonde didn't know what she just did, so Regina couldn't be upset about it. She just had to teach the blonde girl that were things a person couldn't do to the other; at least not without consent. "Give me your hands," she said gently as she stretched out her both hands towards Emma's direction, it took the other girl awhile to understand what the princess wanted but once those rough hands grabbed soft ones, Regina smiled. "Now stand up, up," she instructed as she slowly brought Emma upwards.

Emma didn't have the normal lady posture, she didn't always use only her legs, so it was weird for her to stand up like Regina wanted her to, mostly because she had to have her shoulders down and her back all straighten up. She managed to do it but only with the help of Regina's hand on her lower back.

Now Regina noticed how Emma was taller than her, not by much, but she was, and she was so close since she had her hands on the blonde's upper body to help her find the right posture. – Both girls stared into each other's eyes and even if a pair of eyes were wilder than the other, there was definitely a glint on both as they stared at one another.

"Now let's try this dress," Regina said after clearing out her throat and snap out of the staring competition between them. She bent forward and grabbed the dress that was lying on the ground between them, then she put it over Emma's head, resting the cloth on her neck. "Okay, now I need your arms," she mumbled as she gently grabbed the blonde's left wrist and passed her arm through the hole, doing the same with the other arm, making the dress fall and cover Emma's almost naked figure. "There you go!" Regina said with a proud smile and placed her palms on her hips as she stared at Emma in a baby blue simple dress.

Emma stared down at the dress and grabbed its skirts, moving it around and the princess thought that the wild girl was enjoying the dress but in a second Emma decided it wasn't for her so she began to tug on it, trying to remove it from her body, but she didn't know the proper way to do so; so she felt like the dress was fighting her.

"Emma, it's okay, it's just a dress, we need to wear it," Regina tried to explain her and even pointed at her own dress, hoping the blonde would calm down.

But she didn't, in fact, Emma only got worse. She began to tug harshly on the cloth while moving around the bedroom, knocking over anything that would come her way.

"Emma, please, stop!"

She had finally managed to rip part of the dress and she felt like she was winning. She fell on the ground and continued her struggle, till Regina approached, got on her knees and quickly removed the dress from the blonde through her head. – Emma felt like she could breathe again and so did Regina, glad that the other girl calmed down.

"Emma, you don't have to act like that. It's just a dress, I wear it too, you see?" Regina put the ruined dress aside and then pointed at her own again.

Emma tilted her head to the side, wondering what Regina was telling her, then she saw the brunette pointing at her own dress and the blonde thought that perhaps Regina also wanted it gone and she wanted Emma's help, so the blonde stretched out her hands and grabbed onto Regina's skirts, tugging harshly.

"Emma!" Regina gasped and fell forward with such sudden and strong tug from Emma. Lucky her, she fell on the blonde's direction whose slim, yet strong figure stopped her from faceplanting the ground. – The princess had no time to be flustered about this because Emma wasn't going to give up on the idea of removing the dress from her. "Emma, no, no," she repeated and pushed strong hands away from her body while moving herself away from the wild girl, glad that she was still decent. "Let's try this again, okay?"

 **…**

"Sis, is everything alright?" Zelena spoke after pushing those large doors from the bedroom and closing them behind her. – When she stepped into that room, she wasn't expecting to see it like that. It was like a storm ravished the place! There were broken things on the ground and ruined dresses. "What happened?"

"Zelena," Regina said so tiringly as she sat on the bed. "I have been trying to dress up Emma, but as you can see, it's not going so well."

"Where is she?" Zelena approached her sister with a frown and Regina only pointed at the big closet, where Emma sat on top of it and stared at the ceiling because she was admiring the big chandelier. "I hope she doesn't jump on it like a damn monkey."

"She isn't a monkey!" Regina gasped and frowned at her sister.

"Already so protective of your pet?" Zelena was only bothering her sister. Even if she was two years older than her, already married and with a child, she couldn't help it when there was the opportunity to annoy her little sister.

"She is not my pet, Zelena! She is another human being!"

"Alright, calm down. I am just messing with you," Zelena sat down on the bed beside her sister who sighed out; she was clearly tired from whatever adventure she went through on dressing up the blonde girl. "Are you really serious about keeping that girl here?"

"Yes," Regina mumbled but it was a quick answer; she wasn't going to back down on this.

"And teach her everything? Because honestly, 'Gina, this is like taking care of an infant. A wild and bigger infant than you," Zelena explained to her as she looked at how Emma kept staring at the shiny chandelier. She really looked like her new-born child when she caught sight of something shiny or bright, she just kept staring at it like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"I know, but she will learn fast, she already knows how to say my name and hers," Regina said with a small smile.

"Yes, I saw it, but did she repeat it? Do you think she can say it again?"

"I don't know, maybe," Regina wondered as she looked at the blonde girl that swung her legs back and forth while sitting on the closet. "Either way, I will keep teaching her until she knows it for sure."

Zelena now looked at her little sister and realized how serious she really was about this. It was obvious once Regina set her mind on something, she wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted. "Alright, then," Zelena stood up from the bed and walked up to the closet but stopped before getting too close, wondering if Emma was going to jump on her because the blonde finally ignored the chandelier and realized that there was another person in this room, someone she didn't know if she should trust. "Huh, Regina, can you tell her to…like stay down?"

"Zelena, she is not a pet!" Regina complained, not really liking how her older sister treated Emma like she was some animal.

"Alright, whatever you say, but I feel like she is going to jump on me anytime now, so can you pretty please, tell her to not do that?"

Regina walked towards the closet and stretched her hand upwards to the blonde girl. "Emma, could you please come down? It's alright, she is a friend," the brunette explained, and Emma looked at Regina, her features quickly relaxing, and she grabbed the princess's hand. "Come down," she instructed with her words and her free hand, moving it in a way that she figured it would explain well to the blonde girl to just get down. – And eventually, Emma understood her and jumped off the closet, it was a big jump, she almost knocked the closet over, but despite all that, she still kept on holding Regina's hand, even though she was back on her usual squatting position.

Zelena watched all that and perked up an eyebrow when Emma squatted down beside Regina while holding her hand. "You keep telling me she isn't a pet, but she really looks like a monkey pet."

"Zelena, stop it!" Regina hissed and almost smacked her sister's arm, but she figured that action would alert the blonde girl and she didn't want to cause any distress between them.

The redhead chuckled and began to look through the closet.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"It's obvious she completely hates dresses, so I am looking for some comfortable and large trousers."

"Do you think she will prefer that?"

"It's clear that she isn't used to wearing clothes. So, she might feel more comfortable with baggy clothes," Zelena said as she spotted out a pair of dark trousers and a baggy white shirt. "There! She might prefer this!" She showed Regina the clothes.

Regina wrinkled her nose at those clothes because she preferred Emma to wear dresses but maybe Zelena's plan would work. "Alright, I guess we can try."

"Great! Strip her," Zelena commanded as she walked up the bed and dropped the clothes over it, preparing them to be dressed.

"What?" Regina gasped at her sister's words.

"Take that tiger fur off her so we can properly dress her," Zelena said like it was the most basic thing in the world, and after all, it was, at least for her. What she wasn't understanding is that Regina didn't feel comfortable on doing that to Emma because she had an attraction for the blonde girl, it was instant, and the princess hasn't had any time to process it, but it was still something that made her feel shy sometimes around Emma.

"I-…" Regina started but then figured she shouldn't tell her sister why she didn't feel comfortable on doing it, or else she would never leave her alone. She knew how much the redhead princess loved to tease her.

"If you won't do it, I can do it. As long as you make sure she doesn't bite me," Zelena said while stepping closer to them.

"She won't bite you," Regina said with a frown. "Why can't we dress her over what she has?"

"It will look weird and she probably won't feel comfortable, Regina. The less clothing she wears, the better," Zelena explained. That's why she didn't even pick underwear for the blonde girl; maybe after she got used to wearing clothes, they could tackle that matter.

"I guess…" Regina mumbled as she looked down at Emma who squatted calmly by her side, still holding onto her hand while playing with a broken piece of vase; the princess bent down to remove the piece from her hand, fearing that she would harm herself, the blonde had enough injuries on her body, she didn't need more.

"I will help you dress her, as long as she is friendly," Zelena said as she stepped forward, looking down at Emma and noticing how the blonde looked up at her with a frown, slowly getting into a defensive position.

"Emma," Regina started, realizing she first had to make Emma understand that her sister was friendly. "Look, it's okay," she let go of Emma's hand and approached her sister to slowly grab her hand, "she is a friend, you see? A friend," she spoke with a gentle tone and slowly, so the blonde girl would associate the word friend to the moment they had an hour ago.

Emma tilted her head to the side and her features slowly relaxed, then she stretched out her hand towards Zelena's direction. So far, the blonde understood that friends held hands, that was the first thing Regina did to her, so she figured, if Zelena did the same, then she could trust her.

"What is she doing?" Zelena eyed Emma's hand.

"Just grab her hand, I think she is trying to be your friend," Regina said.

"Are you sure she won't bite it off?"

"Zelena, she doesn't even have the strength to do such thing!"

"How do you know that? If she grew in the forest, then she had a lot of animals' influence on her. Maybe she witnessed a tiger destroying another animal with its teeth and she trained to do the same thing," after making up such scenario, Zelena only got a not so amused look from her younger sister.

"Will you just grab her hand?"

"Fine," Zelena sighted out and slowly stretched out her hand to grab Emma's and when their hands finally touched and Zelena felt no pain; she breathed out relieved that nothing bad happened.

"You see, friends," Regina said, mostly to Emma as she smiled brightly at the other girl.

"Great, now that this is all over, we can finally get her dressed," Zelena said still holding the blonde's hand, she figured she should keep it there and wait for Emma to stop.

"Alright," Regina approached Emma again and took her both wrists, making the blonde stand up like before but this time it was easier because Emma quickly understood how Regina wanted her to stand.

With the help of Zelena it was way easier to dress Emma, even though it was a big struggle for Regina to strip the blonde girl because she was doing her best to not look at anything she shouldn't while doing that, she even stood behind Emma; but that didn't stop her from having a big blush upon her cheeks. She was glad that Emma's back covered her figure from Zelena's eyes or else her sister would catch on that. – When they were finally done, both sisters stood beside each other and Regina crossed her fingers, hoping Emma wouldn't start to freak out again.

The blonde just stared at her trousers and shirt and tugged on them gently, mostly because she wanted to take a good look at them. She actually liked these ones, she felt way more comfortable and she felt like it was her second skin.

"She likes it!" Regina said as she clapped her hands together.

"You sure?"

"Yes, trust me. The dresses didn't even last five seconds," the brunette said remembering the struggle she had. "Emma, look," Regina spoke as she approached the blonde and grabbed onto her hand, bringing her closer to a mirror so she could look at herself. "That's you," she pointed at the mirror in front of them. Now Regina could see that Emma looked way better with those clothes, she thought she preferred the blonde to wear a dress, but she was dead wrong because Emma looked very charming like that; it must be in her genes.

However, the princess just made a big mistake because Emma freaked out again and punched the mirror, but got even more startled when it crashed, so she just ran to the other side of the room and pressed her back against a corner. She was in the same position as when they first stepped into the bedroom and saw her.

"Oh goodness," Regina gasped at the broken mirror.

"This is going to be hell…" Zelena mumbled as she pressed her palm against her forehead. She couldn't believe she was going to help her sister through this.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **So what did you guys thought of this chapter? Do you still like the story?**


End file.
